dccomicsextendeduniversefandomcom-20200216-history
Zack Snyder
Zachary Edward "Zack" Snyder (born March 1, 1966) is an American film director, film producer, and screenwriter, best known for action and science fiction films. He directed the first film in the DC Comics Extended Universe "Man of Steel", and is the main contributor to the series. Early Life Snyder was born in Green Bay, Wisconsin and raised in Riverside, Connecticut. His mother, Marsha (née Reeves), was a painter and a photography teacher at Daycroft School, which Snyder later attended. His father, Charles Edward "Ed" Snyder, worked as an executive recruiter. He was raised as a Christian Scientist.3 Snyder attended Camp Owatonna in Harrison, Maine, during the summer months as a child. Snyder's mother inspired him to study paintings a year after high school at Heatherley School of Fine Art in England, although he had already begun filmmaking. Afterward, Snyder attended the Art Center College of Design in Pasadena, California (where he was classmates with Michael Bay). Early Career Snyder went on to shoot, as a director and as a cinematographer, television commercials for such clients as the automobile companies Audi, BMW, Subaru and Nissan, among others. Other commercial work has been for clients including Nike, Reebok, and Gatorade. Snyder made his feature film debut with the remake of the horror film Dawn of the Dead (2004), and scored a box office hit with the fantasy war film 300 (2007), adapted from writer-artist Frank Miller's Dark Horse Comics miniseries of the same name. His Warner Bros. film Watchmen was released on March 6, 2009 and grossed $185 million worldwide. His follow-up project/animation debut titled Legend of the Guardians: The Owls of Ga'Hoole was released on September 24, 2010. Snyder produced, co-wrote, and directed Sucker Punch,4 which was released on March 25, 2011. The film, based on a script written by Snyder and Steve Shibuya, was about a young woman in a mental hospital who fantasizes of escape with her fellow inmates. DC Extended Universe After DC Extended Universe He will direct a yet-to-be-produced remake of the 1969 film The Illustrated Man, and produced the prequel/sequel to 300, 300: Rise of an Empire (2014). He also wants to direct a segment for an upcoming Heavy Metal 3, and plans to write and direct a sequel to Legend of the Guardians. Personal Life Snyder lives in Pasadena with his second wife, producer Deborah Snyder. The couple first met in 1996, and married on September 25, 2004 at the St. Bartholomew's Episcopal Church in Manhattan, New York. Snyder has six children. The four eldest are from a marriage to Denise Weber that ended in divorce. The two youngest are from another relationship, with Kirsten Elin, who was his line producer on commercials for a while Trivia *Snyder was the film director of 300 and Watchmmen. *Snyder was the executive producer of 300: Rise of an Empire. External links * * Category:Production crew Category:Directors Category:Writers Category:Producers Category:Crew with Roles in Comic Book Adaptations outside the DC Extended Universe Category:Superman Category:Man of Steel Category:Batman Category:Batman Vs. Superman Category:Justice League Category:Suicide Squad Category:Wonder Woman Category:Aquaman Category:Flash Category:The Flash Category:Wonder Woman 1984 Category:Suicide Squad 2 Category:Justice League 2